Harry Potter and The New Beginning
by Reno Youngblood
Summary: What happened in between the fall of The Dark Lord and the last bit of The Deathly Hallows. How everybody came to be couples and married and have kids and their triumphes and struggles aside.
1. Questions

It had been two years since The Dark Lord had been defeated. Many were still afraid to say his name or reference the event of his demise but almost everybody involved in the wizarding world believed Harry Potter, The boy who lived, to be a true hero. A hero, not only to the majority of the wizarding world, but to one young woman by the name of Ginny Weasley. And so we begin our story with this circle of friends.

"Just look at all the stars…" sighed Ginny contentedly. "They're so beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are." Said Harry, with a funny, sideways grin and squeezed her hand which was intertwined with his.

"I can see so many constellations!" Hermione exclaimed, and flopped down in the grass. Ron sat down next to her and took her hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, and, for once, said nothing. He was gazing up at the sky with a look of joy on his face. Hermione and Ron had been inseperable for those last two years and now, at 19, they just kept getting more attached, as did Harry and Ginny. Harry and Ginny kept ambling around the hillside, making a large loop around and keeping Ron and Hermione in the center. Harry stopped and turned to face Ginny who was still smiling at the sky.

"Ginny" he said softly. "I love you." She turned her gaze to his face.

"I love you too Harry." She said and took his other hand.

"Ginny. I have a question." Harry said and looked at her with a soft expression that was hinting at something heavy.

"Ask away love." She said and her eyes narrowed slightly. Harry wrapped his arms around her so her head fit perfectly into his chest. She could feel him shaking a bit and wondered what had him riled up. She felt him take a deep breath and look up.

"Ginny what would you say if I asked you to marry me?" he asked shakily. Ginny froze.

"Well, I would likely say yes." She replied in a hushed voice he knew to be her quietly shocked tone.

"Well then, Ginny would you marry me?" he asked. She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yes Harry I would." She said, and suddenly looked up and kissed him fiercly. He startled and kissed her back, gently at first and then more and more passionate until neither would have known if the world disappeared from under their feet. For them, a pair of lovers, the world didn't exist.


	2. Joined in holy Matrimony

Ginny took a deep breath and stared at the door she was supposed to enter in two minutes time. Inside she was emotionally mixed up. Her love for her family and Harry was interrupted by fear and a deep longing settled in her stomach that she knew would be fulfilled tonight by the light of the full moon. She looked down at her simple dress. White satin fitted perfectly to her body with a simple gold sash around her waist and lace with pearls at the low neckline and hem that brushed the ground and covered her plain white high heels.

"Ginny?" Arthur Weasley, Ginny's father, said softly.

"Yeah dad?" replied Ginny, still looking down, now at the patterned rug.

"I just want you to know, whatever happens, in marriage and if you have kids or anything else, I love you and am proud of you." he said softly.

"I love you too dad." said Ginny, blinking back tears that had suddenly sprung into her eyes.

The opening bars of Pachelbel's Canon in D started to play and Ginny straightened up. Arthur took her arm with his right and opened the heavy door with his left hand. As they started down to the front of the large room Ginny noticed out of her peripheral vision how many people were tearing up including Hagrid, who was pulling out his large handkerchief which resembled a red polka-dot tablecloth. Father and daughter arrived at their marks in the front and parted. After the vows were said and man and woman had become man and wife through a long kiss that would be remembered by everyone in that room, nobody knew quite what to do. No one wanted to break the heavy silence that felt sacred, nor did they want to sit that way forever. Suddenly Ron stood up and walked up to the front of the room and stopped beside the newlyweds. He faced the crowd and took a deep breath.

"Today we are sitting here at Harry and my sister's wedding." He said awkwardly.

"And I have a question for Hermione Granger on this amazing day." He paused for a moment and took a deep breath. He was turning slightly pink about the ears. "Hermione? Would you marry me? Today?" Hermione gave an audible gasp and turned pink herself.

Quietly she answered. "Yes Ron. I would." At this point she stood and walked up the aisle to Ron. The priest gave a pointed look to the pianist, who quickly played a few bars of Ode to Joy, and began with the vows again. A double wedding to be remembered where a circle of forever friends were coupled and joined in holy matrimony was an amazing and tear-filled event. As Hermione and Ron kissed their way into marriage Hagrid loudly blew his nose, causing several people to turn and stare. Mrs. Weasley was sobbing loudly into her lace handkerchief and Mr. Weasley himself had tears dripping off his nose as he put his arm around his tearful wife.

The after party was small and quiet, and only a few people got rambunctious with drink. At the end of it all Both sets of newlyweds ran through a tunnel of wizards and witches, showering them with rice and seeds for luck, out to the designated apparition spots and prepared to apparate to their honeymoon. As Ron and Hermione caught up to Harry and Ginny they had to make a new arrangement.

"Well the cottage has room for three couples and we're the only ones staying in it." said Harry, "You should come out with us."

"Sure Harry." Said Ron, "As long as it's alright with you two." And it was. The friends linked arms and prepared themselves. With a quick wave to the groups standing and watching from each friend, they twisted into the darkness together and with a loud crack disappeared. They were going to honeymoon out in the quiet countryside.


End file.
